Farming
What Farming is You can farm dodo birds,fish donkeys, plants, or trees. You can make in-home farms or outside farms (animal farming is preferred outside). How to Farm If farming mobs/animals, try outside-farming. Unlike in real life, animals can produce offspring alone. Crowding animals is most preferred if farming, but if keeping as pet keep in inclosed area during nighttime or during rain. When daytime or sunny, keep in large inclosed area so the animal can roam freely. Also, the only way to keep a dropbear pet is by having a tree in an inclosed area, for dropbears die after 1 day game-time on ground. It is best to farm dropbears for their leather if you keep on ground. If farming plants (not trees), You can keep it in an in-home farm or outside-farm (grows quicker yet less healthily in an in-home farm). Chillis can take up to 14 game-days to grow, while a coconut tree can grow it's first coconut at about 12 game-days. Cherries grow their first cherry at about 34 game-days old, at 4-5 blocks tall. Apples have a mixed time of performance,but similar to oranges (by time) and mangoes (by time). Ideas Don't know what to farm? Need some ideas? Just read this some of my blockheads farming history. This is what I'm doing now (Sept 22 12:06:02): I decided I have an aquarium and farm fish (the regular kind. No sharks please). So I started with a trap: a regular set of blocks in the ocean, with the top side closed, bottom closed by bottom of sea, left side closed, right side open. I'd meditate till one or a few came in. Then I'd close the dirt blocks in on 'em before they escaped. I'd thenscoop them up in a tin bucket and bring them to the aquarium. Then I'd collect them. I currently have four in my aquarium. I need to grow kelp there too so they'll recognize it as home. I hope you can do the same as well! I decided a regular in-home farm would be ideal and easy to keep-up.It has been, but only because nothing's growing (right now). So, of course, in the beginning, I found some kelp (wild, meaning growing in stacks located in ocean). I cut them and found out they give you more oxygen in tough times underwater or when "scuba diving". Please note this for future uses and/or situations. So I gathered it up and crafted compost using craft bench (I believe). Compost makes things grow faster. I planted some chillis I'd found on a recent far-out expedition and mistakenly ate them after farming without knowing consequences and wondered why Lily was burning hot and choking!! I then planted a coconut tree and got constant coconuts for about a week or more (game-days). Then, in desperate situations, I cut it down for wood. I plan to hopefully build it again soon as well. I also have an outside orange and mango tree farm, as well as a pinecone tree farm (meaning a dropbear* farm as well, of course) and a pinecone tree in my house! To farm fish you need to have ice or bucket,ice if just place in a place where is hot it will melt transforming in to water/bucket you just need to go to a place that haves water and get it.ok so lets start 1-make a 5 long hole and 4-3 up long after just plant 6-5 kelp and wait,after some time there will be fish there and remember the more kelp you plant the more fish you hav *Speaking of this, dropbears only spawn in pinecone trees ;) Well, that's it of ideas! Hope they helped! Bye! (trololololoollollololloloolololol linkMy farming history